Wordless
by Shuuichi-chan
Summary: Ainda é cedo de mais para ir trabalhar, yuki esta trabalhando e eu aqui na frente da porta trancada do escritorio... Yuki... One-shot


**Wordless – Sem palavras**

By Sargantanas – 30/10/2004 

**Notas da Autora:** Hajimemashite! Sou a Sargantanas, e essa é uma fic one-shot de Gravitation, que eu escrevi enquanto via os desenhos do sbt no sábado de manha ' Hehe, é uma fic bem curtinha, e tem uma musiqinha que eu escrevi! Vai dizer que ela não combina com o Shuu e o Yuki?

**Avisos:** Vá em frente! É só um ficzinha Shounen-ai.

**Disclaimer:** Eu não sou dona de Gravitation, infelizmente. u.u' Mas essa caixa de Pocky de morango é minha!!! Não quero nem saber! Vai comprar a sua, vai! O-o

**English version coming soon...**

* * *

Mas uma noite se passou e ele nem destrancou a porta. A porta do escritório dele esta a minha frente, mas eu não vejo nada. Como uma marionete, voltei até o sofá. São apenas 7:30 da manhã, como mostra o meu relógio em cima da mesinha. Não tenho nada a fazer, exceto esperar. Quando chega o prazo de entrega da primeira versão dos livros dele, ele nem se lembra mais de mim. Isso mesmo, meu amante é o famoso escritor Yuki Eiri, e eu sou Shuuichi Shindou, o vocalista do Bad Luck. Eu sei, tenho que trabalhar hoje, mas acordei cedo demais, não posso evitar de me preocupar com ele. Quem sabe?

Mas uma vez volto até a entrada do escritório. A porta esta aberta agora, e eu vejo tudo. Vejo seus olhos cansados, que por sua vez vêem minha pessoa. Fico parado aqui por algum tempo, já até perdi toda a noção. Ele faz sinal para que eu entre, e eu me sento no banquinho que fica do lado dele. Não que eu me importe, mas ele se levantou e foi embora. Me falta a razão, claro que me importa. Ouvi a porta do quarto dele se abrir, deve estar cansado. Fui mexer no computador dele, mesmo que ele não goste muito. O novo site oficial do Bad Luck está já está on-line e talvez eu tenha e-mail de fãs. Okay, talvez não é a palavra certa. Com certeza eu tenho e-mail de fãs, e muitos... Desisto, respondi um só e agora me dirijo até o quarto dele. Sem palavras, sem sons de passos nem o som de minha respiração. Agora são 8 horas, Yuki esta deitado, assim com minha mão acariciando seus cabelos. Ele deve estar acordado, mesmo assim me deixa brincar com suas mechas douradas.

_**Pensando no que dizer, só me resta ficar mudo.**_

_**Acariciando nossas asas. **_

_**Palavras não são necessárias em nosso mundo.**_

_**Sem palavras para te dizer, o vento traz**_

_**Ouvindo as batidas do presente, nossos corações se tocam.**_

Quero ouvir, quero falar, quero quebrar o silencio. Você se vira, como que adivinhando mesmo pensamentos, que te pertencem. Suas palavras mudas não sabem como falar, escuto seu coração dizendo: "Pode se deitar comigo, pirralho."

Ignoro a ultima palavra, Nossas almas se tocam em um abraço, agora sim o tempo é completamente irrelevante.

8 e meia, 9 horas, nada. Eu deveria ir trabalhar. 9 e meia, me sacudo no abraço de Yuki. Ele abre um de seus olhos lindos e me diz pra ficar quieto. Mas e o trabalho? Não consigo dormir, mesmo com o cheiro dele me entorpecendo os sentidos. 10 e 15, agora sim, eu vou chegar atrasado. Com um movimento decidido tento sair do abraço dele. Quando penso que tinha conseguido, ele me abraça de novo, chegando bem pertinho, falando naquele seu tom de voz monótono, agora sonolento.

"Baka, hoje é domingo." Me rendi mais uma vez, eu posso ser um pouquiiinho idiota às vezes, muitas vezes, mas eu sou o idiota do Yuki, só dele. Palavras não eram necessárias, duvido muito que tentaria me soltar pela terceira vez...

_**Pensando no que dizer, só me resta ficar mudo.**_

_**Minhas lembranças suas são imortais.**_

_**Palavras não são necessárias em nosso mundo.**_

_**Verdade, algumas palavras são capazes de parar o tempo.**_

_**Mesmo assim, eu continuo...**_

_**Wordless**_

Owari

* * *

_Alguém gostou? Kawaii né? Review please! Se não gostou, tente fazer melhor e me mostre aonde errei, para que eu possa escrever fanfics melhores._

_Até a próxima fic, Review please! _

_Sargantanas_


End file.
